Harry Potter, the Nordic Animagus
by TicciToby334
Summary: Harry's Animagus form is Nordic. It's an ancient, monstrous creature from Norse mythology. A terrible cross between human and horse, it is said to wilt crops and spread diseases with only it's breath, much like a Nundu. Not much is known about this creature, but it is very powerful, very terrifying, and very… kind? This is set in the summer of Harry's third year. Temporary Hiatus!
1. Extra Credit

Harry Potter, age twelve, was nearing his thirteenth birthday. The thin, wiry preteen was laying in bed, staring up at the ceiling, having an idle conversation with Hedwig, his owl, about anything and everything that came to mind. Though he couldn't understand her, or most likely vice versa, he felt some comfort talking with someone while his "family" were downstairs together, leaving him alone.

Sighing, he sat up and stretched. Hearing the satisfying pops in his joints, he smiled and got out of bed. He lifted the loose floorboard under his bed to reach in and grab what he needed. Grabbing the two text books and his potions set along with his stash of ingredients, he put up many charms up around his room. He found out last year that he could cast magic outside of school if it wasn't in front of Muggles.

He had asked Professor McGonagall, his Transfiguration professor, for extra credit over the summer as he was falling behind because of the whole Chamber of Secrets fiasco. She agreed and let him do research on Animagi. Before he had to leave Hogwarts to get onto the Hogwarts Express, the stern Scotswoman gave him two books. One was on registered Animagi and how to register as one, and the other was basically an old textbook that wasn't used in years, judging by the dust on it, mixed with a notebook in the back. The second one was an old potion textbook on how to find out if one was an Animagi, how to find one's form, and how to shift back and forth between the human and animal form. The notebook was written by the Marauders, an apparent group of pranksters that used to go to Hogwarts.

Harry had heard of the Marauders from the teachers and of course, the Weasley Twins, Gred and Forge, who idolized them. However, he heard that there were only four. The notebook had five different handwritings.

The notebook read, "Wormtail, Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, and Scales are proud to present, How to Become an Animagus! (The Proper Way)" The introduction of the notebook had five different handwritings, one for each name, and the one that was the most used was Prongs. He smiled and read on. It was the instructions that were from the beginning of the book, but they were different, as if someone didn't agree with them and wrote it their own way. The instructions were in the handwriting of Scales, the side effects were by Wormtail, the mischievous uses were by Padfoot, the warnings against use by those with creature blood were by Moony, and everything else was by Prongs. It was concluded by a small message stating that they had other works, some made together, some made by each of them individually, and that the reader should try and complete the collection.

Harry was shocked. Professor McGonagall gave him a notebook on how to become an Animagus! He went to work. He set up his cauldron and filled it with distilled water, setting it on the proper temperature as was told by Scales. He followed the directions to a T, using the magic of muggle timers to tell him when to stir, when to stop, when to add, when to simmer and when to raise the temperature. When it was finished, he found that the color was the exact shade as was shown in the textbook. Prongs said that one had to drink it when it was warm, and when they knew that they wouldn't be disturbed by anyone for at least three hours. He put all of the potion into vials and cast a warming charm on them, so that they stayed at the perfect temperature. With that, he started his essay and did his chores.

When the Dursley's went to bed, he locked his door so no one would disturb him. He sat on the bed, grabbing one of the many vials./p

"Wish me luck, Hedwig" he told his snowy owl, who gave him a positive sounding hoot. He inhaled deeply and exhaled. "Over the lips and past the gums, look out stomach, here it comes" he said before he knocked back the surprisingly tasty potion. He passed out soon after.


	2. The Vision

When Harry's eyes opened, he say he was in a sat up and looked around. Was this where his animal form came from? He racked his mind to try to remember what animals resided in swamps. Alligators, crocodiles, eels… his thoughts were interrupted by an ear shattering shriek that made his sweat roll backwards and his heart beat in reverse. He was frozen in fear as he felt the ground shake beneath his feet. Looking at the treeline, he saw trees falling. Something was coming. And, whatever it was, it was big.

After what seemed to be twenty minutes later, he saw it. It was tall, easily as tall as the Gryffindor Common Room. It had four legs, two arms, and two heads. It was pitch black, and looked like a man riding a horse, though the man had no legs, his torso fused to the horse. The arms were very long and brushed against the ground. The rider's head rolled about as if it's neck couldn't support it. There seemed to be bones showing, both heads showing their skulls - the rider's head having great horns - the arms, knees and elbow bones showing as well. The rider's chest showed a plate of bone. The horse's underside showed all of it's rib bones. The eyes seemed to glow crimson with fire. The horse's mane seemed to be made of smoke.

The beast stopped, the horse snorting smoke from it's nostrils. Harry watched, dumbfounded, waiting to see what would happen. For a couple minutes, the beast stood still. Then, one of the three fingers on it's left hand twitched and the bones cracked as the rider's body started to move in jerky movements. The body of the rider hunched over and it tilted its head to the sky, the rider opening it's too wide mouth, connected only by what seemed to be vines of shadow, and let out a ear piercing shriek. Harry covered his ears, wincing hard. His glasses shattered. Hopefully they only shattered in the vision and not in real life.

When he looked up, he saw two pairs of crimson eyes looking into his emerald ones. He paled. The rider was leaning on the neck of the stallion, and the stallion's head was tilted down, as if submitting. On instinct, he bowed. The beast did something unexpected. The rider lifted one of it's long arms and crossed it over it's chest, bowing it's head as the stallion bowed on one front leg, the other bent slightly. He kept eye contact the entire time. When they both stood in unison, the horse's head and the rider's head were both still bowed in submission. He hesitantly reached his hand out, looking away. He expected it to attack him. He was flinched slightly when he felt the stallion snort onto his hand. He was shocked when he felt the smooth skull of the beast under his hand. He looked back at it, the two eyes still staring into his. They had an understanding.

As Harry started to stroke the beast's muzzle, he saw it fade away, as if it were ashes being blown away in the wind. He felt powerful, even more so than before. He promptly collapsed like a puppet cut from his strings.


	3. Confrontations and New Abilities

A/N: I may introduce Scales in the next chapter. Enjoy!

When Harry woke from the vision, he looked to his clock. He was out for close to ten hours. That meant…

"BOY!" Harry didn't wince like he used to. He always winced whenever Vernon yelled like that. But, it wasn't nearly as loud as the beast from his dream. Frowning, he realized he would have to do research on what the beast was. Shrugging, Harry dispelled the charms and walked downstairs. When he went downstairs, he saw the face of Vernon Dursley, purple with rage. Harry was unaffected, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, Uncle?" he asked, his voice sounding like he could be doing something better with his time. Which was true, as he could be researching his Animagus form.

"Don't you take that tone with me, boy!" his uncle bellowed, his thick, stubby finger in Harry's face. Harry said nothing. He blocked out the annoying shouts of Vernon. He understood what was happening. Marge was coming, he was to serve them, be at their beck and call. When he was asked if he understood, he nodded with a "Yes, Uncle Vernon" with that, he went upstairs to start working on his transformation.

It says that one should start small, focusing on the fingers first, then the hand, then arms, then chest, leaving the head for last. Problem was, Harry's form had two head, six fingers, and four legs. He sighed and put his hands into the Star Trek "live long and prosper" he willed his fingers to change. They did, with a lot of concentration and looking constipated. Soon, he could change his fingers almost at will, from his regular five fingers, to the three, long, spindly fingers, tipped with monstrous claws. He moved to the palm of his hand, concentrating on changing it forward and back, from human to the monstrously large hand, with bone out of the back. He smiled when he can change them at just a though, He kept this up until he reached his head. Since the beast was massive in size, and the room was small, he'd have to leave and go to the woods to do a complete transformation.

According to Scales, to get better results, he would have to will his body to do what his form can do. He looked in the mirror and willed his eyes to shift from solid emerald to fiery orange. He willed his hair to turn to smoke, like the mane of the horse, making it look the same, though it's like it's blowing in the wind. He smirks. If Marge pisses him of, he would scare the shit out of all of them. He went downstairs when Vernon called him down.

When he went down, he helped Marge with her things, putting them into the guest room. When he came down, Vernon pulled him aside and told him about what would happen if he used magic. He told him that, if Marge makes him mad, he'd do it. This made Vernon angry, but Harry was already gone, serving Petunia, Marge and Dudley. It worked so well, no incidents from Marge until around dinner, when she started insulting his parents.

(You know what she says. If not, read Prisoner of Azkaban, first couple chapters) "It isn't the father that's the problem, no. It's the mother. If something's wrong with bitch, something's wrong with the pup" Marge said, pointing a finger at Harry. Harry snapped, shifting his eyes and hair.

"Shut up, just shut up!" Vernon Petunia and Dudley all shrank back in fear at Harry's shift in appearance. Marge, however, either didn't notice or didn't care. She was very drunk, after all.

"Now, listen here, you little-" she froze as Harry started twitching and jerking. He tilted his head back, and shrieked. It was the shriek of his beast. Everyone covered their ears as everything that was glass cracked, except for Harry's glasses. The kitchen was drowned in darkness, only Harry's glowing crimson eyes shining in the dark. He turned and ran up the stairs. He grabs his clothes and trunk, packing everything up. As he left, he raised his wand in the air, prepared to hex anyone who attacks. There was a crack as large, purple triple decker bus screeched to a halt.

(You know what happens from here to when he gets to the Leaky Cauldron)


	4. (Title is too long for the limit)

On day three of his stay at the Leaky Cauldron, Harry finally got his supplies list from Hogwarts. He looked through it and decided to get the things needed. Also, he remembered what Prongs said. Apparently, when one gets an Animagus form, then they should see if they need a new wand, especially if it was a magical creature, like a Kneazle, or a Nundu. So, Harry decided to go into Diagon Alley to get his supplies and see if he needed a new wand.

After a couple hours, he found that he might need a new wand in the next year or so, but wasn't worried about that. He went into his last stop, Flourish and Blotts, a bookstore, to pick up new books. One of the things on his list caught his eye. It was titled "The Monster Book of Monsters by Edwardus Lima" He found himself full of excitement and joy. What if he could find out what his beast was? Then he could find out what he was capable of.

So, he walked into the bookstore, humming to himself before he asked where the books were. The man at the front counter told him where each was located. He grabbed them and brought them up. However, while he was grabbing the Monster Book of Monsters, he saw another book on the same shelf. He looked at it closer before raising his eyebrows. "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them" he said aloud. He read the author's name. Newt Scamander. Sounds like some guy named by someone who loves lizards and amphibians. He ended up grabbing that one too, in case the school issued book didn't have what he needed.

When he arrived back at his room in the Leaky Cauldron, he immediately started research for his beast. Though, when he tried opening the Monster Book of Monsters, it came alive and tried to attack him. However, it instantly submitted, as though it knew it was in the presence of a terrifying beast. Harry furrowed his brow and opened the book, flipping through the pages. There weren't many pictures, so he skimmed through the words. No luck. The closest thing he got to it was the wild Roman centaur, which was half man half horse, with what seemed like goat horns. He sighed and closed the book, tossing it into his trunk.

When he opened Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them, he saw a note in it. It said, "Hello, reader, and welcome to the amazing world of the unique creatures in both, the Wizarding World, and the Muggle world. In the following chapters, you will find creatures who love shiny treasures, to terrifying beasts who can freeze anything with it's voice. But, you will never have to worry about being attacked by them. Only when you scare them, will they attack you. Almost all creatures in this book are passive in nature and will only attack when provoked. Please enjoy this amazing catalogue of different beasts. Thank you for reading, NS"

Harry smiled when he read about the creature who can freeze with it's voice. He read through the book. There was Windigo, Djiinn, vampire, werewolf, Niffler, Obscurus, Ajiin, ghoul, thunderbirds, and tricksters. None of them, except for the Ajiin, was relatively close to Harry's beast. The Ajiin was only similar because it can freeze with it's voice. Harry found that Newt's book was better than Edwardus' book, because of the fact that Newt seemed to know each creature personally.

When he was about to give up and close the book, he finally saw a picture of the creature. Though, it wasn't like his beast in the form of color or looks. It was skinless, with yellow veins, with three eyes, and the horse's front legs had webbed feet. He read intently.

"The Nukalavee is a terrifying beast from Nordic mythology. It was said to be taller than most of the ancient Viking's longhouses when close to full grown, and even taller than the ships when fully grown. When a child, around thirteen years, it would be around fifteen feet tall. It is said to live for centuries, only grow in savagery as time goes on. It can paralyze it's prey with it's voice, and wilt crops with it's breath. It looks like a crossing of man and horse, seemingly skinless, with veins filled with yellow blood. The horse had one eye, and the man had two. Though there are rare occurrences that the Nukalavee was not skinless, but instead had black skin with bone armor, which protects the head, chest and arms. I, however, am sad to say that I have never seen one. In fact, no one has seen one since the year 30 BC. There are, however, are rumors that there are some still out there. If you find one, don't kill it. Befriend it, hope to find another, and hope they replenish it's population. Please"

Harry was dumbstruck. His beast was ancient? Supposedly dangerous? He leaned back in his chair, mouth agape. This was such a big revelation. He wasn't worried, scared, or indifferent. He was excited! He extended his arms into the air in a cheer so quickly, that he tipped his chair backwards so much that he starts to fall back. Flailing his arms, he tries to regain his balance, to no avail. With a loud thud and a weak "ow" he fell back and hits his head on the floor.

He sighs and sits up. Though happy, he still needed to finish his shift. He sighs and closes Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, and pulled out his journal, which he started early in his life, when he first learned to write.

It was the only thing he managed to keep the Dursley's from taking. He smiles as he grabs his pen. He doesn't really like using quills on regular journals, as they tended to rip. He writes in his journal, the newest entry, as he does every day, recounting whatever he can remember.

He actually got a new journal, only to write what he experiences from his time as a Animagus. When he finished, he signed his newest entry with his initials, a lightning bolt, and the time he finished it. He smiled as he set both journals into his truck.

He decides to call it a day and lays in bed, falling asleep almost immediately.


	5. Trouble on the Hogwarts Express

The rest of the summer passed in a flash. Soon, it was time for Hogwarts to start up again. He never told anyone about his extra credit except for Professor McGonnagal, the one who gave it to him. She was eager to see his results.

Even though he had all of the summer to test out his full form, he didn't, cause it's too big and too noticeable. He only shifted completely once and it felt… unique. Like, he was himself, but with two minds. He was stronger, faster, and had power. He really couldn't explain how amazing it felt. And he feared to shift again, less he get way too used to the power of his shift.

He was using the strength of his form to haul his heavy trunk along with Hedwig's cage to the dolly. He sets them on carefully and made sure no Muggles were looking before he pushed through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. All was quiet for a second before his senses were filled with sounds, smells, and flashes of color. He felt the corners of his mouth lift into a lopsided grin as he takes in the start of the Wizarding World, on of his favorite places so far, besides Hogwarts.

There were paper airplanes flying through the air on their own, people in cloaks and robes, people in muggle clothing, and others casting spells to amuse the younger kids. His grin widens when he sees a group of redheads and he heads over to them.

They're the Weasley's, a big family of redheads who have so many family members, they're said to have some as far as even Long Island Sound in the Americas.

When he sees two new faces with the two, he furrows his brow. Both were redheads, though one was a darker red than the Weasley's. The second one was the same shade of red that the Weasley's were. He smiled though and introduced himself. The one with the same shade as the big family introduced herself as a long distance cousin of theirs named Rachel Elizabeth Dare. He was about to ask for the second girl's name, until she glomps him with a loud, "Harry!"

He was shocked and confused but hugs back. "Um, miss? May I ask your name?" he asks her, causing her to look up at him with confused eyes, until they widen with realization.

"O-Oh, I'm so sorry!" she says as she pulls away with a soft blush. "My name's Jackdaw Potter, but you can call me Jackie!" she said with a lopsided grin that was an exact replica of his own. He smiled back, until he realized what she said her name was.

"Wait… Potter? So that means…" he was cut off by the energetic redhead.

"Yup! I'm your sister!" she giggles and hugs him tight. "It's so good to see you again!" she said, her hazel eyes filled with excitement (She's the opposite of Harry in the form of looks. Harry looks like James with Lily's eyes, and Jackie looks like Lily with James' eyes)

Harry's swears he accidentally shifts his mouth a bit to his beast, cause his jaw dropped so low it almost touched the ground. Jackie pulled back and giggled. "Close your mouth, brother dear, or you'll catch flies" she says. He shuts his mouth with a slight blush. He was saved by the bell, or in this case, the train whistle.

"L-Let's get onto the train. I want to you to meet my two best friends, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley" he says as he waves bye to the Weasley's and Rachel. He says Ron, as he doesn't see him with the group, so he assumes that he's on the train already. He takes their luggage and carries it aboard, Jackie following.

When they reached their compartment, he saw Ron and Hermione arguing about something as per usual. But, he saw someone else. Across from them, using their coat as a blanket, leaning against a window, was a woman.

Her hair was long and light brown, scars across her face, her skin a deathly pale. He had to admit that she was a beautiful in a sort of dangerous way. With his beast's instincts and senses, he noticed that she had the feel of a halfer, what many refer to as shifters, not Animagi, but werewolves, were-cats, and other creatures. Problem was, she reeked of wolfsbane.

He shrugged and introduced his two friends to Jackie, smiling at their shocked faces.

Remus Lupin was enjoying her rest before she had to work at Hogwarts. She had taken the wolfsbane potion earlier, and it made her feel terrible for hours on end. The best way to get over the effects quickly was to sleep it off. So that's what she did.

She ignored the two teens arguing over something, she didn't care. They had the scent of regular wizards, one male, another female. However, about fifteen minutes later, two more scents, male and female, caught her nose as they were getting closer to the compartment they were in. They smelled pretty similar, probably siblings, though one of them, the male, had the smell of an ancient beast along with human. Instantly, the beast inside her was submissive to the male.

This shocked her. Her wolf never submitted so easily, but it was put down so easily by smell alone. Who was this male? She peeked open her eyes enough to see, but not enough to show that she was awake. Her eyes almost shot open when she saw who it was.

Harry James Potter was the one with the scent of the ancient beast. instantly went back to resting. This lasted close to an hour until the train stopped and she felt a familiar chill creep into the compartment. She had her hand resting on her wand while she waited.

Harry was chatting happily with his sister and his two friends, being considerate of the sleeping passenger across from them. He was smiling a wide smile, genuine, despite the nightmare that was his summer. He didn't bring up the fact that he practically ran away.

However, the joy left him as the train stopped, and his beast inside told him that something was close, and it could hurt three of his mates. He blinked at that. 'Mate? Where did that come from?' he thought before shaking his head and letting out a breath. He saw mist instead of his breath. He tensed and breathed again, watching the mist come out and dissipate. This wasn't natural. He looked to the door, watching frost creep over the window of the door. He watches as a decayed hand slowly grasps around the door, pulling it open.

He didn't even reach for his wand as he stood, shifting his eyes and hair to his beast. His eyes were now glowing blood red and his hair was reduced to black smoke as if their molecules were separated.

He saw the creature that could harm his mate- friends. His friends. The creature pulsed with darkness. It wore a torn and clattered cloak over decayed skin. Under the hood he saw a face that not even a mother can love. It had grey, clammy skin with no eyes and a dark hole for a mouth. It's disgusting head turned back and forth before locking on him.

He stood in the middle, aware of everyone looking at him, even the halfer. The beast moved to grab him, but he just side stepped it, letting it move pass him. He grabs the cloak and uses some strength from his beast to pull the beast back into the hall. He twitched a bit, about to use his voice, but didn't, as he didn't want to break the glass and paralyze his friends. The beast stood again, its cloak billowing around it as it floated to him. His red eyes hardened and it froze in its tracks. He growls slightly, a sound that was not human.

Luckily for him, not many were watching, other than his friends. And two others. One was the halfer in the compartment with his friends, and the other was a distant cousin of his family. He reached of hair products and snobbiness. Draco Malfoy. He growled once more, standing straighter, letting his shoulders get broader, making him look bigger. The beast whimpered as it slowly submitted, kneeling on nonexistent knees in front of him. He smiled as it did. He kneeled in front of it and lifted its chin.

If the Nukalavee can make things decay with its breath, than maybe he can change it to do the opposite.

He closed his eyes and focused. He inhaled deeply, gathering air in. And he did something that was risky. He blew the air onto the creature, causing it to screech in pain. He opened his eyes and watched as it writhed, trying to pull away. However, it couldn't, as he had a firm grip around the creature's scabby throat.

Its decayed skin started to peel off, showing smooth, glowing skin underneath. Its cloak changed from torn and grey to perfect and white. When the transformation finished, the beast stopped screeching. It was different from before. It looked the same in shape, except it looked pure. In an instant, all of the joy came back.

 _Thank you…_ he heard in his head before the creature floated away. Smiling wide, he stood. He shifted his eyes and hair back to normal before he was caught by anyone else. He turned to the compartment, only to see the shocked faces of four people. He scratched his head, smiling sheepishly.

"It was a fluke…? he asked more than stated when they asked what they did to the creature, now known to him as a Dementor. Everyone but the older woman accepted the answer.

Remus promised James and Lily that she would be Harry's god mother if Sirius wasn't available, and to watch over him. She swore today, that from this day on, she would keep a closer eye on him. So mote it be.


	6. Title Too Long 2

**Rest of the Ride, New Teachers, and Harry Tells Someone!**

When the train started up again, rumors spread like a wildfire about what happened with the Dementors. Some of them were that they tried to Kiss Harry. A prominent one is that the new professor drove it away. Others were that Harry got rid of it. Oh, if only they knew.

Back with the four students and the teacher, the two boys were out of the compartment, letting the three girls get changed into their school robes. Harry was… hesitant about telling them what happened. He just said that he worked over the summer, learning new magics. This made Hermione eager, yet she was disappointed when Harry didn't elaborate.

Meanwhile, the two wizards are chatting idly. You know, what they did over the summer, who they like. Teen stuffs. They didn't do much over the summer. Well, Ron at least. Harry came up with a lie that he used accidental magic which shattered all the glass in the Dursley's before he made way to the Leakey Cauldron. This made both laugh, saying that they deserved it.

When the witches in the compartment finished changes, the two teens walked in. The three witches were giggling when they came in, but shut up when they saw Harry. As oblivious as ever, and like every male main character ever, Harry didn't notice. Well, he could have with the Nukalavee's hearing, but he was focussed on talking with Ron to do it.

The four of them introduced themselves to the older witch. The pale woman introduced herself as Remus Jane Lupin. Harry smiled when he heard the name. He thought that she was familiar, yet he couldn't place where.

Just then, the joy was suddenly sucked out of the room. However, it wasn't a Dementor. It was something worse. A lot worse

"Well well, if it isn't Potty, Weasel and the Mudblood" came a drawling voice from the entrance of the compartment. Hermione, Ron and Remus reached for their wands. Harry just held a hand up. They hesitantly stopped, waiting to see what Harry will do. He just stood.

"Ah, Draco. How are you?" he asked, smiling as if greeting an old friend. Draco just scowled.

"Shut it, you filthy half-blood" he said, giving Harry the stink eye. This made Crabbe and Goyle snicker in the background. The trio behind Harry reached for their wands, but, yet again, Harry flagged them down with a raised hand.

"Now now, Draco. We don't have to be so… hostile… do we?" he asks, raising an eyebrow. He made sure to shift his eyes to blood red, them glowing like demons behind his glasses. This makes Draco pale and gulp nervously.

"T-This isn't over, Scar Head! I hope Sirius Black does catch you!" he says before he made what most call a tactical retreat, though he was just running away with his tail between his legs.

Harry smiled as he sat, though he frowned as he realized what Draco said.

"Who's Sirius Black?"

Somewhere in the Forbidden Forest, a big, black dog with shaggy, dirty and matted fur sneezed, shaking its great head before bounding off towards the direction it was heading.

Hours later, Harry and Co. walk off of the Express, gathering their things from their compartments. Remus bid them farewell and that they would see each other soon - directed more towards Harry than anyone - before making her way to the castle of Hogwarts.

The group of four teens walked towards where the other upper classman. Harry waves towards Ruby Hagrid, a giantess of a woman, who was leading the first years to the boats that would take them across the Black Lake for the scenic view.

The quartet walked to carriages, which were pulled by what seemed to be black skeletal Pegasi. Thestrals, if he remembers from what Newt Scamander said. He would have to check up on it. He decided to voice his thoughts.

"Hey, guys? What are those things?" he asks as they get closer. Ron and Hermione give him confused looks, though a second year nearby, along with Jackie and a couple of older students, all stop and look at him with shock. The second year asks.

"You can see them too?" she asks in a curious, airy tone. Her voice was distant, as if she was dreaming. Her eyes showed that she was… partially vacant.

"Well, how can I not see a beautifully creepy creature pulling the carriages?" he said as he gestured to them.

"They're called Thestrals" the second year blonde says. "They can only be seen by people who have seen death" she states before going to her carriage. Harry furrows his brow at that. He just shrugs it off.

He was about to sit down when two tall, lanky red-headed look alikes wrapped their arms around his shoulders.

"Hello there -" said the first one, Fred, who's bangs are in a side-swipe to the left.

"- Harry-kins! We -" said the second, George, who's bangs were the same, but swept to the right instead.

"- heard that you encountered Malfoy -" the first continued. This was common for them, interrupting and continuing each other's sentences.

"- on the train, and gave him a run for his -" they were using twin-speak, which they used to confuse so many people. It did not help that they were almost identical in every way.

"- Galleons!"

"And we overheard that he was swearing revenge! What will you do?" the twins finished their statement and question in unison, moving an imaginary microphone from their mouths and points them to Harry. Harry laughed at their antics, as well as some of the other students.

"Well, Gred and Forge, for all I care, Malfoy can go shit on a cat(1)" he says as he grins, sitting in the carriage. Everyone froze for a second, processing what Harry just said before everyone started laughing as hard as they can.

Hermione and the blonde were giggling like little school girls. Fred and George are on the ground, laughing so hard they're crying and clutching their guts. Ron was wheezing as he laughed, making everyone laugh harder. Jackie was crying so hard as she rolled all over the ground. Harry was still just grinning.

When they arrived at the front doors of Hogwarts, Harry was happy to see the magnificent castle again.

However, when he tried to enter, he was instantly blasted back by some unknown energy. Instinct kicks in as his eyes glow red, him moving his body so that he lands in a parkour roll, his left hand shifted partly, the bony claws extending from his fingers as he holds his wand in his right. No one could see his eyes or the claws, unless they looked for it.

He found no danger, so he shifted his hand back and sheathed his wand. He shrugged when people asked what happened, as he didn't really know. He looked to the ground at the doors to the front gates. It was a… line of salt? He furrowed his brow. Why would someone put salt in a perfect line? He shrugged and made sure that he wasn't shifted at all as he tried again. He did go through, but winced as he felt immense pain from his scar. It was very brief, but it left him gasping a bit.

The Sorting has been a very quick affair. Not as many students this year, it seemed.

He sat at his usual spot at the Gryffindor table, waiting for Headmaster Dumbledoor say his speech. He wouldn't have to wait long.

"Hello, all. To the new comers this year, my name is Albus Dumbledoor, the Headmaster of Hogwarts. This year, we are hoping to have a great great year, so much so that everyone will forget what happened last year" he said, the Great Hall silent as they listened. "This year, we will be getting three additions to the staff. First, is Remus J Lupin," Remus from the train stood and waved, her pale, alabaster skin looking a lot healthier than the last time they met. "who was hired for Defense of the Dark Arts. The second and third are brothers. They are famous to some of America, as they have saved many lives. Their names are Samuel and Dean Winchester" two young men, one with long shoulder length hair and a clean-shaven face, and the other with short, military style hair with a bit of stubble along his jaw, stood up and waved, the longer haired one having a nervous smile on his face, while the shorter one having a lopsided grin that resembled Harry and Jackie's a bit. "who have been hired for Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, Samuel for theory, Dean for practical. However, this version is very new and for hunting and killing beasts who harm others. Yes, this course is voluntary, and, yes, it is Muggle based" he said as he finished up the introductions of the new teachers.

"Right now, Samuel and Dean will explain what will be happening throughout the year" he said as he sat down.

The long hared man cleared his throat. "Hello, I'm Sam, and this is my brother Dean. We're what you would call, for a lack of a better term, monster hunters" this causes murmurs to start along the hall. The most prominent is, what can a Muggle do to a monster that a wizard or witch can't?

"Yeah, we hunt the baddies of the night so you guys can sleep easy" said the shorter haired man, Dean. "We fought all kinds of creatures. Demons, vampires, zombies, gods, jinn, Wendigo, skin-walkers, ghosts. We have literally been to hell and back, met angels, killed angels, I even punched a Cupid!" he said, grinning happily. Most were in disbelief that those things didn't even exist, much less they fought them. However, some believed them, such as Harry.

With his Animagus senses, he could "see" that these guys were the real deal. Steady heart-beats, if not a bit low than average, and he can smell that they had all sorts of different material charms on their bodies.

One of the students, a Slytherin, shouted to them. "How can we know if you're telling the truth?!" this caused half of the Hall to shout in agreement. The two new teachers had a silent conversation between the two of them, using body language to do so.

Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair, saying "Christo" aloud.

A sudden shout of pain came from the Hufflepuff table, causing everyone to turn their heads to the table.. One of the students, a first year, winced as he pricked his finger with a pin that went to a medal he won a while ago. When he opened his eyes, he glared at Sam, his eyes flashing an inky black. This causes the two men to vault over the table and rush over. Everyone scooted away from the Hufflepuff who was trying to run away. However, he couldn't, as he was tripped by something grabbing his leg. He landed face first and was knocked unconscious.

Dean was confused and looked to see what tripped him and saw an inky-black, human looking hand and arms, stretched beyond possibility, quickly retract from under the table. It blended into the stone as it moved. Dean followed the arm until his eyes met emerald green. The green eyes winked and the owner of the eyes put a finger against his lips.

"Hey, Sammie, we should do a fast exorcism" he said as he looked to his brother, who tied the Hufflepuff up. Sam nodded and put a gag into the boy's mouth. He then grabbed some chalk and drew a big sigil and grabbed a thick tome. He read a passage in Latin, which causes the boy to grunt and twitch in pain. This went on for about a minute and a half until the boy's body went stock-still and thick, black smoke came from the boy's mouth, before escaping through the window.

"There. We just exorcised a demon, and saved a student. Does that help?" Sam asked and the Hall nodded.

"Now, with that out of the way, let the feast commence!" he said as the food appeared. Everyone dug in.

Once dinner and dessert was done, Harry stood to leave, but was called by two teachers to stay behind.

"Mister Potter/Kid, come here" said Professor Minerva McGonagall and Professor Dean Winchester. They looked at each other and blinked.

Harry shrugged and told his friends that he'd meet up with them later. He walked to the two adults. "Yes, Professors?" Dean stepped aside, being polite to the Scotswoman. She nodded in appreciation.

"Yes, Mister Potter. It's about your extra credit. Did you complete it? If so, what is your form?" she asked directly. Harry tensed a bit.

"Um… something… unique and dangerous…" he says as he shuffles his feet. This causes interest in the two adults.

"Oh? What is it?" asked Minerva.

"U-Um… a N-Nukalavee…" he said, stuttering a bit, averting his eyes. Because he did this, he didn't see the two teachers to pale considerably.

 **(1) A quote from YouTuber Dathi de Nogla, in a GMod Hide & Seek video, where he tells H2O Delirious that he can "go shit on a cat"**


	7. Revelations and Scales Revealed!

"A Nukalavee? Are you sure, Mister Potter?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Yeah, that's a big deal, you know. Don't go pulling our legs now, alright, kid?" said Professor Winchester, the shorter haired one. Dean, if Harry remembered correctly.

"Yes, I'm positive. I looked it up in Newt Scamander's book, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. It described my creature perfectly. And it turns out, not only is my Animagus form extremely rare, it's look is ultra rare" he said.

"Well, Mister Potter. I have personally taught Mister Scamander, and I know that he was a bit… off his rocker…" she said, hoping that Harry were wrong about his form.

"But, professors! I have proof! I have pictures I took in the woods of me shifting, and the full product! I have a journal that logs my transformations and my days as the Nukalavee! Please, you have to believe me!" Harry said, pleading.

"I'm sorry, kid. Listen to Mummy Face here" Dean said, ignoring the glare coming from McGonagall. "You probably have the wrong creature" he said with a shrug.

Harry was silent for a bit before he spoke in almost a whisper. "Then I'll prove it to you. Professor McGonagall, Professor Winchester, will you get Professor Hagrid and Headmaster Dumbledoor and meet me at the Quidditch Pitch? In fifteen minutes?" he asks, hope alive in his eyes.

"Mister Potter… this is a serious matter" the stern Scotswoman says.

"I know. Please, though. I need someone to know, cause it's too much of a burden to bare, holding such a big secret"

No one spoke for several minutes. The silence was so thick that it had to take multiple Cutting Curses, or even multiple Sectumsempra to cut it. Eventually, McGonagall broke it.

"Alright, Mister Potter. I will get the teachers, and we'll meet you at the Pitch. Better not be lying"

"I promise I'm telling the truth. Oh, bring Snape too. I wanna talk to him" Harry grins, before walking away to the Pitch.

Harry was starting to get impatient. He's been here for nearly twenty minutes and not one teacher has come. Well, except for Fitch, who was pissed beyond anything. Until Harry explained what was happening. He the stalked off, grumbling to himself.

Finally, the teachers showed up to the Pitch. He decides to voice his discomfort.

"Finally! I was about to go get you guys myself!" he said with a small grin. This causes Snape to scowl a bit. "Oh, stuff it, Scales. I'll get to you later" he said with a small, knowing wink. This causes Snape to become speechless.

"So, Harry. I heard from Professor McGonagall and Professor Winchester that you've become a rare Animagus. Not only that, but it's look is also very rare. Is this true" asked Dumbledore, who's eyes have that same bright twinkle in it.

"It is, Professor Dumbledore" he said. "And I'll prove it" he said, as he starts to strip. Luckily, it was a warm night, so he didn't have to worry about freezing Little Harry off. This causes Hagrid and McGonagall blush (1)

He inhaled deeply and exhaled, willing himself to shift.

His arms stretched to unnatural lengths, getting thinner. His chest broadened. He started growing a second torso, where his legs were. He gets two pairs of legs, and a tail of bone. His hair disappears. He grows two great horns from his head. A second head grows on the second torso, this one being a stallion with a mane of smoke, and glowing crimson eyes. His skin becomes inky black. Bone armor comes from the skin, covering his chest, the stallion head, and the rider's head. His fingers meld together into three long, bony fingers. Long bone protrudes from his back. He twitches a bit and kneels to the teachers, so both pairs of eyes can meet theirs.

They're speechless. Never have they ever thought to see a Nukulavee before. Much less see the Boy Who Lived turn into one.

"O-Okay… you proved yourself, Mister Potter…" said McGonagall.

"Blimey, 'arry! Beautiful, 'at is!" shouted Hagrid. Dumbledore just kept smiling, the twinkle intensifying. Snape's jaw is in Hell, it dropped so far. And finally, Dean. He… has a sawed off shotgun aimed at him.

Harry just shrugged and shifted back. He quickly got dressed, smiling. "I'm glad I was able to show you guys. I'm relieved that I could do this" he said.

"It's great and all, Potter, but will you come with me?" asked Snape, who seems a bit… saddened. Harry just shrugs and follows.

In Snape's office, Harry was waiting for Snape to stop pacing.

"Alright," Snape said. "Explain. How do you know Scales. How were you able to become an Animagus, when most seventh years can't? Explain" he says, his eyes boring into Harry, which Harry thought would be intimidating, but now it's just… there.

"Well, Scales. It's because of your help with the Marauders, that I know" he grins. "It was relatively easy. You and Scales both love your potions, and are very strict with it" he said.

Snape went quiet before speaking up. "Promise you won't tell anyone. Please" he said, almost pleading.

"Alright" Harry said with a shrug.

"Alright?" Snape asks, confused. "Just, alright? No bribery? No making deals? No blackmail? Just… alright"

"Yeah, alright" Harry says. "I'm not my father, Snape. I know when people need something kept secret. And I'll keep yours. However, I will call you Scales in private, as long as you call me Nuke" he says with a grin, extending his hand.

Snape shakes. "Wait, Nuke? Why do you want to be named by a Muggle weapon?" he asks.

"Short for Nukalavee" he says, smiling. "Night, Scales" he says as he walks out.

"Night, Nuke" Scales says as he smiles.

(1) Hagrid is a female in the story.


	8. New Dreams

Harry sighed as he laid in is bed after the meeting with Scales. Looking at the ceiling of his four-poster bed, he closed his eyes. It was a great first day, in his opinion. Three new teachers, a new sister, new magic, new creatures and rules. And apparently a mass murderer hellbent on killing Harry. Sounds like a great year in the life of Harry Potter.

He snorted a bit, putting his hands behind his head. He takes off his glasses, which he replaced the presription lenses for thick glass that look like his old ones, because his eye sight improved greatly when he got his Animagus form.

He hums as he closes his eyes, about to drift off to sleep.

When he opened them again, he was in a forest, obviously untouched by mankind. The plants lifted their massive heads up to the sky. The tallest one was easily five miles tall. He looked around. It was dark, barely any sunlight hitting the ground floor. Well, it wasn't really ground. It was more of… murky water and mud. There were insects everywhere, buzzing around and being annoying in the humid heat. And it smelled of algae. From these things, Harry assumed he was in a swamp.

He decided to explore a bit, so he walked. He walked and walked and walked. Until, he heard the familiar thumps of his beast running towards him. He turns to the sound, watching the great creature come closer. When it stopped in front of him, it kneeled, bowing both of it's great heads. He set the palms of his hands to the top of their heads. When he does, there's a bright flash and a scene change.

He sees the faces of many women flashing in front of his vision. He saw a woman with pink hair, Hermione, a woman with short black hair, Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, Lupin, two women who looked similar, except for their hair and their eyes, one having brown hair with a white streak in it, the other being pitch black, Jackie, a woman with long blonde hair, Molly Weasley. After he saw Molly Weasley's face, the scene changed again with a flash of white.

He saw a man who had long, shaggy hair, thick, dark bags under his eyes, and it looked like he hasn't eaten in years. He spoke, but it was very cryptic. "Harry. I just wanted to say that I'm proud. Don't believe what most say about me. I would never betray your parents, and I only wish to protect you. Seek out Pettigrew. He's the culprit" when he finished, the dream ended with a flash of light.

He winced as the curtains of his four-poster bed opened. The sunlight glared into his sensitive eyes, making him shield them with his eyes. He heard Ron call to him, telling him that he's going to miss breakfast and the assigning of the class schedules. Reluctantly, he got out of bed, confused at the dreams. He understood seeing his beast, but why did it show those women? And who was that man who spoke to him? Who's Pettigrew?

(A/N): I'm sorry to inform you, but this story is going to be on Temporary Hiatus, as I'm having writer's block on this story, though not any others. When I write more chapters, I will upload them.


	9. Divination and Hippogriffs

The next day, Harry, Ron and Hermione all arrived at the Divination Tower for class. Professor Trelawny, the Divination teacher, was a thin lady with stringy hair, baggy clothes and thick lensed glasses that amplified her eyes, making her look like an owl or something. She walked around the room, lighting each and every incense and candle there, claiming it was to 'clear the mind and open the third eye'

"What a load of rubbish" huffed Hermione as she sat beside the secret animagus and the 'snack hole' - a nickname for Ron due to his bottomless stomach - after Trelawny told them the instructions for the day.

"I completely agree with you, Hermione. I just joined the class cause I thought it would be easy points" admitted Ron, who looked down at his tea cup which had tea leaves in his. "Harry, mate, what does this look like to you?" he asked as he handed the teacup to Harry.

He took it gently and tilted his head. "It… looks like a ship… according to the book… you're gonna go places. Or, it could be a crutch, in which case you're gonna hurt a leg or arm later this year" he said as he handed the cup back to Ron with a shrug. Hermione started to cough. Harry looked at her, concern in her eyes. "'Mione, you alright?"

She stopped the coughing fit after a bit and cleared her throat and put a hand to her chest. "Yes, I'm fine, Harry. Thank you. It's just that I'm severely allergic to bullshit" she said, causing Ron to laugh loudly, and Harry to shake his head and chuckle.

However, Trelawny happened to hear. "Dear, you don't have to believe in Divination in order for you to enjoy this class" she stated as she looked into Harry's teacup, her face paling as she sees the tea leaves.

"That is true. However, I don't even find this class enjoyable, even if I don't believe in it" she said as she grabbed her bag and was about to leave until she heard the sound of glass breaking and someone cursing. She turned her head to see that Trelawny had dropped the tea cup and it landed on Harry's hand, causing it to shatter and cut his hand. It was bleeding profusely. She rushed to help him, but he did something that caused her to stop in her tracks.

Harry winced when he felt the shards cut his hand. He hated pain and just wanted it to go away. So, on instinct from the Nukalavee inside, after making sure no one was looking - and not realizing that Hermione was watching - he licked the wounds clean of blood, the coppery, warm, thick liquid tasting like paradise on his tongue, leaving his Beast wanting more.

He had to close his eyes in order for him to fight the urge to shift and find more blood, and to also hide the fact that his eyes had turned to the soul-less crimson. When he opened them, he saw that the wound was slowly healing, not at a very rapid rate like potions would do, but like a slow time lapse of wounds closing.

He looked up when Trelawny spoke.

"My boy… you have many signs in your leaves. Most of them are good. For instance, the infinity heart means that you'll find many unconditional love. However, you have one grave one. The Grimm… the Omen of Death…" she said.

He rolled his eyes. Great, just what he needed, another attempt on his life. Maybe it's Black? Or maybe Voldemort himself?

The next class was Care of Magical Creatures. In this class, taught by the half giant, Ruby Hagrid, the students were to learn how to care for and how to protect themselves against the many magical creatures that populate the wilds. Wether it be small or large, thin or fat, slimy or dry, soft or rough, they would learn to care for the creature. So, naturally, a lot of students were excited by this fact.

Ron, Harry and Hermione were waiting for Hagrid to come and start the lesson. She had arrived, close to five minutes after the bell rang for class to begin. She apologized again and again about it. However, this changed when she remembered the lesson she had planned.

"Well? Water ya wait'n for? Les go me' Buckbeak!" she said excitedly, clapping her large hands together. She then turned around and bounded to behind her hut, which rested at the edge of the Black Lake and the Forbidden Forest. What they aw there blew their minds.

There, standing in a pen, was majestic creature, half horse and half bird. The fur and feathers were grey and spotted with black and white. It's large, intelligent eyes were a deep gold and it's head turned every which way, looking at everything and anything, seemingly judging everyone silently.

"This 'ere is Buckbeak! 'e's an 'ippogriff!" stated Ruby as she tossed a piece of raw meat into the air. The Hippogriff caught it in his mouth and ate it like a bird, or some type of lizard. "Alright, you lot. Open your books" she stated before she frowned at the bewildered faces. "Nunna ya figered out 'ow ta open yer books?" she asked, sounding extremely sad.

"No, ma'am. How are we supposed to do it?" a student asked.

"Why, ya stroke the spine o' course! Either tha' or ya show dominance" she said. "Like 'arry 'ere!" she said as she gestured to the young animagus.

Everyone looked to him, wanting to see what they were talking about. They saw that Harry was practically wrestling it, a lot like what Steve Irwin did with crocodiles. He had his arm wrapped around the book tight, glaring into it's eyes. Soon, the book whimpered and it submitted. It flipped open to the page.

This causes many of the students to be in awe, while Jackie, Hermione and Hagrid all blushed very lightly at this show of dominance. It was obvious that he was an Alpha.

Hagrid clears her throat before she smiles and speaks once more.

"Now, 'ippogriffs are very proud, noble creatures, 'owever they're very prideful. Don't look them in the eye, as they'll take offense an' mos' likely attack" she stated before she clapped her large hands. "Now, who's wanting to volunteer to pet 'I'm?"

Everyone steps back besides Harry, who was lost in his thoughts about where he can go shift to his beast.

"Ah, 'Arry! Good job! Now, c'mon, don' be shy!" she stated as she clapped her hand on his back, sending him stumbling forward a bit, before he stood before the grey creature. "Now then, to allow 'im to let you pet 'im, you gotta bow. Make sure to avoid eye contact. If 'e bows as well, slowly reach for him, and 'e should allow you"

Harry did as she asked, bowing low, eye cast to the ground, quiet and waiting. Eventually, he hears the squawk of the great beast in front of him, then the ruffling of feathers as it bowed on it's forelegs. He stood and, still avoiding eye contact, extended his hand to the Hippogriff. He then felt soft feathers on his palm, signifying that the creature started to rub it's head against his hand.

"Amazin'! Now, I bet 'e'll let you ride 'im!" bellowed Hagrid happily. She picked him up, despite his protests, and set him on Buckbeak's back. With a slap on his rump, the great beast took off, it flying.

At first, Harry was scared. No, not Harry. The Nukalavee was scared. It was terrified of heights. Which was kinda obvious, as it was a massive land creature, usually not meant for flight. However, when Harry got the Beast's panic under control, he smiled wide and threw his arms into the air, letting out an excited yell, just as Buckbeak started to skim over the water of the Black Lake.

The rest of the lesson was normal after Harry landed. Draco tried to be a pompous git who could go fist himself with a cactus for all he cared. However, he knew he was trying to get Hagrid in trouble by purposefully riling up the proud Hippogriff, despite the rules that the half-giantess told the class.

When Buckbeak was about to attack, Harry shoved Malfoy out of the way and glared right into Buckbeak's eyes. Auburn met emerald. Then, auburn met crimson. It was a match between wills.

This class was a disaster. That was obvious to Ruby Hagrid, as she saw that Buckbeak was about to attack the Malfoy heir. It was on purpose, too. She had heard the Slytherin whisper to his goons about what he was going to do. That is, until Harry shoved Malfoy out of the way, and standing in between the big, fat, ugly beast and the Hippogriff. Emerald met auburn in a clash of the ages, the two beings of immense power staring each other down. Unbeknownst to most of them, except for Ruby, who knew about the animagus form the young wizard has, Harry's eyes turned to the pure, deadly crimson.

As the two glared at each other, it was obvious who was winning the fight. Buckbeak was starting to cower under the immense power the young man held in just a stare. When it tried to be defiant and show itself as the Alpha, Harry just glared harder, growling deep in his throat. This went on for a bit until Buckbeak laid on it's belly, head resting on it's front legs.

Harry's eyes changed back as he sighed, rubbing his eyes a bit. That was when he realized the cheering. He turned to see everyone cheering for him, except for the git Malfoy.

'Damn that Potter! Damn that half-breed whore! Damn that abomination! Wait till my father hears about this!' Draco thought as he fumed silently. He was supposed to get attacked by the creature to get the half-breed fired. And, Potter, the attention seeking brat he is, just had to ruin it! Damn that Potter…


	10. Boggarts

Harry sighed as he and his class waited in front of a chained, shaking wardrobe. The box itself was old and worn, the paint on it faded and chipped, while some parts were cracked and showing their age. Whenever the thing inside the box rattled it's container, the chains would rattle violently, with the box losing a bit more paint.

They were currently waiting for Professor Lupin, in order for them to start the class. Harry hummed softly while tapping his hand to his leg. Occasionally, he would change his senses to that of his beast, making it so that he can notice what others couldn't.

He noticed the smell of wolfsbane, though it was faint, in the room around him. He could still smell Lockheart's gods-awful cologne. He can smell the disgusting grease that Draco Malfoy had, while he was on the other side of the room.

He could hear the heartbeats of every student jump a bit whenever the wardrobe shuddered. He heard the soft, mindless mutters on the inside of the wardrobe, talking about fear. He could hear the footsteps of the approaching professor.

He saw so many different, little things. Like, all the tattered clothing and items around the room, like an animal had gotten to them. Made sense, as Lupin was a halfer, from what he gathered on the train. The wolfsbane, like Scales was so helpful in telling him about his first year, also helped solidify what she was. Werewolf.

His head turned, as well as the heads of every other student in the room, to the door opening. As he did this, he changed his senses to human. It revealed the beautiful, in a dangerous way, professor, who had a big, beaming smile on her scarred face. It reached her eyes with so much force that Harry would think that her eyes would light up a pitch black room.

"Good morning, class!" exclaimed the werewolf. She was greeted back with a half-hearted morning from most of the students, while others, who were clearly excited, exclaimed back at her with the same energy.

"Today, we're not doing any textbooks. I believe in hands-on learning" she said with a grin, while some guys blushed a bit at the thought of private tutory. Harry rolled his eyes, as did Lupin, when they could hear the heartbeats speed up(1) "Everyone, get your wands ready"

As everyone did, Lupin spoke. "Would anyone like take a guess at what's in the wardrobe?" She asked, looking around the room. She saw Hermione raise her hand and she nodded. "Miss Granger?"

"Isn't a Boggart, Professor?" She asked softly.

"Correct! Five points to Gryffindor for getting it right on the first try!" She said loudly with a smile. She then turned to face the wardrobe. "Yes, the creature in this wardrobe is a Boggart. It's a shapeshifting creature that likes to hide in dark, cramped places, such as drawing desks, chests, wardrobes, or sometimes, though rarely, lockets. They feed off of fear, and they use their shapeshifting ability, along with their limited psychic abilities, to see the deepest fears of their victims" she said, before turning around to the class.

"Now, how do you fight something that lives off fear?" She asked to a class that had grown silent. "Anyone?" silence. "Come on, you guys do this whenever you're at lunch! Or when someone trips in the halls or something" again, silence. She sighed. "I believe the Marauders helped spread this through their pranks, and now the Weasley twins are following in their footsteps" she said. Some got it, but others were just confused on who the hell the Marauders were.

Harry, however, raised his hand. When called on, to which he saw Lupin happy that he knew who the Marauders were, he replied with; "laughter"

"Exactly! Laughter! Laughter can get rid of any fear!" She exclaimed as she spun around eccentrically. Everyone laughed at her antics, even the Slytherins, who were trying to keep stoic. "And we have a spell to use" she said. At this, she taught them the Redikulos charm.

And then, it was a great show, the Boggart coming out to each student, one at a time, as their greatest fear, only to become something ridiculous, ranging from Scales with grandmother clothing, or a giant spider with roller-skates on each leg.

Harry went last, as Lupin wasn't sure what he would experience. There were possibilities, such as Voldemort, Vernon Dursley - though only Harry knew of what he did - or even something simple, such as a mouse or something.

So, when Harry come to the wardrobe, everyone was confused as to why Professor Quirrel came out, his turban off. Hermione tensed a bit, though Harry didn't even flinch. Not even when Quirrel's head slowly turned around with sickening cracks, showing the parasitic face of Lord Voldemort. Harry simply used the spell, turning the beast into a Russian Nesting Doll. Everyone laughed.

They thought that was it. Harry was about to turn to leave, until the wardrobe burst open, and the smell of… fresh rainwater assaulted his senses, as well as seaweed being burned. The sound of a softly bubbling brook was heard. The feeling of summer came in full force. It made his beast recoil in shock and fear.

This scared Harry himself, because, if his beast was terrified, one that caused so much fear, then what was the thing that the Boggart became?

Out of the wardrobe came a scene, which hung in the air like a public pensive, of a large lake, which was clearly freshwater. Even though the bright sun shown down, flooding the room in warmth, it rained a bit on the lake. On the shore of which the scene was taken, was a pile of seaweed being burned, turning it into kelp.

Then, out of the water, rose a tall, nude woman with long black hair. She seemed to be made of living water, her skin and muscles flowing as she stood, her eyes made of lapis. Lupin's jaw dropped while Harry paled. This was the Mither o' the Sea.

Harry tensed up as Lupin tried to get him to attack. He couldn't. This was the thing that the Nuckelavee feared. All the things in one vision. When Harry was about to bolt, he saw Lupin step in front of him, her wand outstretched to the Boggart.

It was then changed to a full moon, the large circle of fire burning against a black backdrop with off white clouds slowly moving over it. She tensed a bit, before she exclaimed the chant, it turning to a white balloon that flew around the room, before landing in the wardrobe. She then turned to the class.

"Class dismissed"


	11. Claws, Dementors and Shreaks

It was Halloween, just after the Hogsmede trip. Harry wasn't able to go, sadly, so he spent the time chatting with Professor Lupin, who told him about his parents. Though, he was curious about why she seemed so tense around him. He also chatted with Scales, who brought a potion in for Professor Lupin, both of them sharing a knowing smirk when the Potions Master handed the Defense Teacher a small, plain goblet that seemed so ordinary and boring.

Then, when Hermione and Ron came back, as well as Jackie - who was off in the library, studying - they went to the Great Hall for dinner. Thousands of Jack-o-Lanterns floated above head, dozens of clouds of lives bats flattered around the ceiling, and many flaming orange streamers swam lazily through the air, looking like brilliant watersnakes against the stormy ceiling.

The food was amazing, especially to Harry's enhanced taste and smell. Looking to the staff table, he saw Professor Lupin looking quite well, much better than the previous weeks. He was chatting with the little Charms teacher, Professor Flitwick. Glancing towards Scales, he saw that he was glancing worriedly towards Lupin.

In a moment of forgetfulness, Harry wondered why the usually cold Potions teacher was so… emotional.

* * *

The feast ended with the ghosts of Hogwarts providing some entertainment, mostly scaring the ever living shit out of students and staff alike. It was ruined, however, by Malfoy, who was still pissed at him, shouting at him over the crowd as they left; "I hope Black gets you, Potter!"

Refusing to comment or show any type of response, the Golden Trio made their way to the Gryffindor Tower, only to find the corridor that ended with the portrait of the Fat Lady was jammed to brim with students.

After much confusion and questioning, Percy Weasley pushed his way to the front, annoyance in his voice. "Let me through, please" he said. "What's the hold up here? You can't _all_ have forgotten the password - excuse me, I'm Head Boy - "

And then, silence filled the corridor, from the front first towards the back, as if something froze their vocal cords, rendering them unable to speak. Then, Percy spoke in a suddenly sharp voice that they weren't used to hearing come from the usually proud and loud boy. "Somebody get Professor Dumbledore. Quick!"

Moments later, said professor came down, moving as quickly as he could with the students in his way, towards the portrait. The Trio moved closer to see what was going on.

"Oh, god-" Hermione said suddenly, voice heavy with fear as she grabbed tightly on Harry's arm.

* * *

The Fat Lady was gone from her portrait. Good thing too, because her portrait - what remained, being more correct - was ripped to shreds. It was so vicious that it went so deep into the wall on the other side, you could almost see the inside of the Common Room. Chunks of the painting were all over the ground, large, wet paw prints all over the floor.

After saying that she needed to be found and to search the school to find her, Peeves came by and spoke, saying that it was Sirius Black who did it, when she wouldn't let him.

* * *

Weeks after the meeting in the Great Hall with the rest of the school, and sleeping in the Great Hall, it was finally time for the first Quidditch game of the season, Gryffindor vs Slytherin. The weather was terrible, raining pounding down, dark grey clouds rolling over the forest and pitch, bringing darkness from above. The wind was blowing so hard that most of them had trouble walking around.

Harry was woken rudely that morning, at four, by Peeves blowing in his ear. Harry was creeped out, and his beast pissed. So, when Harry glared at Peeves, his eyes were the soulless crimson that was his beast's eyes. The glare was so terrifying that it was like a Basilisk's. With a yelp, Peeves disappeared through the floor, his already white face so pale, it made snow look grey.

Because of his rude awakening, little to no sleep, the upcoming match, and Wood trying to 'help' him in the halls and during classes to prepare for the match, Harry was quite frankly pissed off.

He avoided being in the common room, as he was thinking about hitting something. And hard. So, he pushed open the portrait hole, of which was replaced by a picture of Sir Cadogan and his fat grey horse, intent on heading down to the Great Hall for silence, or maybe just stalk the halls.

"Stand and fight, you mangy cur!" yelled Sir Cadogan. Of which, Harry whipped his head around, sending the same glare he gave to Peeves. The painted knight yelped and hid behind his horse, which was grazing on the grass.

He sat down and immediately, yawning as he dug into some meat of some type. He didn't know, nor did he care. He was just so hungry. Halfway through his meal, the rest of the Quidditch team arrived.

"It's gonna be a tough one," said Wood, who wasn't eating anything. Harry pushed his porridge, which he had just gotten and not eaten from, to Wood, telling him that their captain needed to eat.

"Stop worrying, Oliver," said Alicia soothingly, "we don't mind a bit of rain" the mention of rain caused Harry to tense involuntarily. Rain? That was one of the Nukelavee's fears. A silly one, yes, but still. If his beast was terrified of the rain, then what would that mean to Harry?

* * *

As Harry, shivering and wet, the beast inside trying to break free, if only to get rid of the rain. He shook his head hard, pushing the bestial instincts down. He saw Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle sneering and jeering at him from under their enormous umbrella.

Wood was very nervous, as was evident because of the fact he didn't do the his usual pre-game speech. Because of the rain terrifying the Nukelavee inside, Harry was nothing more than a normal wizard. The feeling was… strange. He was so used to having immense strength and senses. But, because of the beast being gone, he felt so… weak.

The rain splattered onto his glasses and he couldn't see. How would he catch the Snitch without seeing, or the beast?

The game started, with only some complications. His Nimbus 2000 swerved slightly in the wind, and he couldn't see three feet in front of him.

Within five minutes, Harry was soaked to the bone, shivering, and hardly able to see his teammates, let alone see the tiny Snitch.

He flew past blurred red and yellow shapes with absolutely no idea of what was happening in the rest of the game. He couldn't hear the commentary, not really caring about it. A Bludger brushed against his face, knocking his glasses off. While he tried to catch them, they just fell straight to the ground.

The first strike of lightning came with the deafening sound of thunder, which caused him to wince, while the beast tried to force its way to the surface. His face seemed to double, his human side melding slightly with the black skinned, crimson marked, bone armored and horned face of the Nukelavee. Harry had to physically fight to force it to calm. He had a game to focus on. He barely heard Madame Hooch's whistle, and vaguely seeing the outline of Wood, gesturing him to the ground. He quickly made his way to the ground.

They made their way to a large umbrella, to which Harry almost knocked into someone. He asked Hooch for some glasses, as he had lost his. McGonagall, who had come by to see why Wood had called a time-out, quickly conjured some glasses for Harry. He thanked her and put them on. He could see through the rain now, though the cloud's shade and the fog that seemed very familiar still made it hard to see. The glasses were much better than the ones he had before, even though they looked exactly the same.

"What's the score?" He asked Wood.

He replied with, "We're fifty points up. Unless we get the Snitch soon, though, we'll be playing into the night"

* * *

They flew back up and the game continued. He could see better now, but he was still having trouble. Forked lightning appeared, followed by another clap of thunder. The Nukelavee tried again to force itself out. Harry just forced it down, focusing on the Snitch.

He lost it, however, when he had to dodge a Bludger. He was facing the pitch once more, looking for the Snitch. Thinking he spotted it, Harry flew forwards at a quick speed. However, as he did, lightning struck once again. And Harry saw the silhouette of an enormous, shaggy black dog, clearly imprinted against the sky, motionless in the topmost, empty rows of seats.

When Harry saw the omen, he froze, staring at the creature. He shook his head and looked again, the dog gone when he did.

Hearing Wood call out to him, Harry turned around. Diggory was soaring after a speck of glittering gold, magnified against the backdrop of dark grey and rain. With a jolt of panic, Harry through himself flat against the broom-handle and zoomed towards the Snitch. He muttered to himself, hoping to go faster and faster towards the snitch.

However, something odd was happening. An eerie silence was falling across the stadium. The wind, though as strong as ever, was forgetting to roar, it was as though someone muted reality.

A horribly familiar wave of cold swept over him, as though someone had doused him in ice water. He ignored it, though, and flew up, following the snitch. He was past Diggory, his hand outstretched to grab the Snitch as he did. However, he saw the Dementors, flying down towards him. He felt his heart leap into his throat. He tried to ignore the screams of his mother. He tried to focus on the Snitch.

Finally, as he felt his gloved fingers wrap around the cold metal ball, lightning struck and thunder rolled as a clammy hand wrapped around his throat. Panic swept through his body. It was so powerful that he didn't feel the Nukelavee take over temporarily as he let go of his still flying broom…

His head and upper body shifted, it twitching and jerking like it had at the Dursley's as the Dementor tried to Kiss him. His mouth opened impossibly wide and he let loose a earsplitting shriek, of which was visible in the air as it traveled outwards in a ring, freezing all of the Dementors in place like they were petrified. The one holding his neck let go as he shifted back to normal. He fell straight down, as he was very exhausted. He closed his eyes, and he knew no more.


End file.
